zeldafandomcom-20200223-history
Walkthrough:The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess/VicGeorge2K9/Part 8
This part will take you through your fourth visit into Twilight. Kakariko Village Once Link leaves the Goron Mines, he will reappear at Eldin Spring, where Eldin will tell Link that to the north past the bridge is the province of Lanayru, and there he shall find the one he seeks (talking about Ilia). Then Link sees the children gather outside Renado's house, and Colin now comes to him, a bit weak but feeling better. He tells Link that the monsters must have taken Ilia someplace else and that he must go save her. He also says that when he thought he couldn't go on, he would think of Link and Ilia and try to hold on. Renado will tell Link not to worry about the children because he will watch after them, and he and his daughter Luda, joined by Beth and Talo, will bow towards him as a sign of gratitude. Before we move on, let's take a visit inside the shop at is at the north end of the street. It is Barnes' Bomb Shop, and in here we want to be careful not to light up lanterns! Right now he's only selling one type of bomb because his workshop was blown up, but in order to buy a 10-pack of bombs, we're going to need a bomb bag, and Barnes is selling one for 120 rupees. You should have enough to pay for one at this point. Barnes will tell us that we can combine bombs with arrows when we need ranged explosives to blow up stuff. Hmmm...doesn't that remind you of another game? Hyrule Field Now that we got bombs, get on your horse and let's get riding to Lanayru Province. Here we want to exit Kakariko Village at the north end gate, so get Epona up to full gallop and jump the gate to proceed. We want to go across the Bridge of Eldin to get on the road leading to the province. After you cross the bridge, a black portal will appear over the bridge and take a portion of the center part out, so we won't be able to use it anytime in the future yet. It will also dump three shadow beings down on the side of the bridge we were on, which means we're going to have to take them down in Link's Hylian form. First slay one of them, then use the spin attack on the other two when they're close together. We now have ourselves another Midna-warp spot. Use a bomb to blow up rocks that are in your way on the road to Lanayru Province, then proceed down the road on Epona until you reach the black wall of twilight. Dismount and approach the wall, and Midna will ask you if you want to enter. Say that you do, and Midna will pass through the wall and then pull you in through it. Twilight Link transforms into a wolf again, and Midna again rides on him, so continue along on the same road. Up ahead you'll see an object that looks like a purse. Go up to it and press the A button to sniff the object. Link will discover that it has the scent of Ilia, and like with the scent of the children you found at Kakariko Village, you'll see a trail of her scent on the road when you activate the sense mode. Follow the trail wherever it leads you, again while ignoring whatever attackers may find you on the road since most of them won't be directly in front of you. Hyrule Castle Town Soon we'll see a castle up ahead in the distance, which Midna will ask if we've seen this place before, knowing that we've been there earlier. Well, let's continue following the scent trail, which will lead us to the gate of a city. Inside is Hyrule Castle Town, and it's pretty bustling with many spirits standing around, blocking our paths here and there. Continue following the scent trail through town, and you'll find that it leads you to a place called Telma's Bar where you'll see Ilia with an older woman looking at a fallen young Zora boy, wondering if his condition has anything to do with what the soldiers were talking about in the back. If you go to the back of the bar, you'll hear soldiers speaking about their orders, and that the people can't send prayers to the spring spirit of Lake Hylia. The sergeant has marked out on the table map the area to investigate, so look at the map; a red circle marks the spot. Now that we know where we need to go, let's leave the city the same way we came in. Head straight ahead a little to the left where there's a narrow canyon road for you to travel on, which will lead you to the Great Bridge of Hylia which crosses over Lake Hylia. Halfway across the bridge, Link will stop and Midna will ask if he smells something funny. Apparently the entire bridge road is covered in black stuff that smells flammable, causing Link to growl. Then two fire arrows will hit both ends of the bridge, setting those ends ablaze. Midna says we're trapped, so we better find a way to get out of there. Push a nearby box toward either side, then use it to climb unto the bridge railing and take a really long plunge into a very small body of water. GERONIMOOOOOO... Lake Hylia After miraculously surviving the long plunge, swim to shore where you see some spirits near the water's edge. They are some Zoras who are commenting about the water level of the lake being affected by what's happened to the river that feeds it. There's another spirit that's near a shop at the southeast part of the dried-up lake. Listen to what he has to say about the lake, and during his monologue he will spot an enemy that will cause him to recoil. Go over to where you see the shadow creature, and he will use hawk grass to summon a giant Shadow Kargaroc to ride on so he can attack you. First of all, avoid the arrows that the shadow creature riding this big bird-thing fires at you. Then target-lock onto the bird when it's low enough so you can jump onto it and repeatedly bash it. Don't let it grab you by the talons or else it will squeeze some life out of you and cost you some time. Attack the bird one more time and this will make its rider fall to the ground so you can kill him. Midna will then take control of the Shadow Kargaroc and have it grab you by its talons in order to give you a ride through a cave up to the Zora River. This next part is where you're simply controlling the bird's flight by aiming the on-screen pointer with the Wii Remote to steer and the A button to make it dash. What you want to avoid, besides the walls and the ceiling, are some rock columns that will fall to either side as well as straight in front of you. Another thing to avoid are some falling rocks that will be let loose by the Bulblin archers from the ceiling. You'll eventually reach an open area where you just simply fly towards the bright light near the top to exit. Upper Zora's River The Shadow Kargaroc will drop you off at what's called Upper Zora's River, where Midna will comment on how cold it is there. Drop down into the gully where the river used to be and head for the passageway where there's two rock columns to pass by. As we continue along this path, we'll enter Zora's Domain, which seems more frigid than the area outside it. We have a really high ledge we need to get to which requires a lot of Midna-jumps to reach, so head for the small rise up ahead where you can make some Midna-jumps up to a ledge where an ice chunk will fall into our path. Break the ice chunk with an attack, then get to the end of the ledge so you can start the Midna-jumps up this very precarious series of ice ledges, being careful not to get hit by falling ice chunks. At one point Link will struggle with his grip and will need to pull himself up in order to continue the Midna-jumps. Once you're at the top, proceed onward into the throne room of the domain where you'll get into an enclosed-area battle with some shadow beings, one of which will be in a partially fenced-off space by itself. Again take out the shadow being behind the fenced-off space first, then Midna-charge the two others. You'll have another Midna-warp spot to go to. While you're there, activate the sense mode and look down. You'll see dozens of Zoras frozen in the pool of water we're standing on. They need to be freed from their icy prison quickly, but we got to get something really hot to melt the ice. Select the Warp command and choose Death Mountain as the place to warp to. When you're there, go over to the big long rock still stuck in the ground and have Midna use her Twilight power to warp it back to Zora's Domain along with ourselves. The rock will get there first and cut through the ice like a hot knife through butter, releasing a torrential outpouring of water that will flow down the waterfall like a mighty stream. The incredible heat of the rock will also melt the rest of the ice and restore temperatures in that area back to normal. Link and Midna will reappear back in the throne room of the domain, and Midna will then say it's time for us to meet the spirit of Lake Hylia. As we head off, though, a voice of a spirit calls out to us. It is the spirit of the Zora queen Rutela, who tells us that the river was frozen along with her people and she was slain by the raiders of her village as a message. She had sent her son Prince Ralis to Hyrule Castle to warn Princess Zelda about their fate, but she fears that danger has followed him to that place. She makes a request for us to save her dear son, and in exchange she will give us something that will help us breathe underwater in our Hylian form. Tears Of Light Though we want to help Rutela save her son, we have to dispel the Twilight in this region first, and to do that we need to go to where the light spirit of that region is located. Head out of the throne room and jump into the waterfall to let the current of the water carry you all the way to Lake Hylia. Link will find himself washed ashore near a cavern by the lake. Enter, and you'll see another swirly mass of light bits which is this region's light spirit. He will also ask us to collect Tears of Light into the Vessel of Light he will give us, and like the other two light spirits he will mark out the locations of the bugs that contain them for our last bug hunt in the game. So let's get started. *'Bug 1:' You'll see the first bug scurrying its way up the wooden walkway to your right. Follow it up the walkway so you can hunt it down and kill it. *'Bug 2:' Go down the next wooden walkway to an island where you'll get into another enclosed-area battle with some shadow beings, with one behind a partially fenced-off area. Take out that one first, then do a Midna-charge to finish off the others, which will give you a Midna-warp spot. From there head toward some rocky platforms we'll need to jump across to get to our next bug. This one's underground, so dig it out to make the kill. *'Bug 3:' From there head toward some wooden walkways that will take you to the shop with the man you've seen earlier. On one of the islands you'll see hawk grass, and Midna will point out that if you stand near hawk grass as a wolf, you can howl out a tune that will summon the monster bird. Continue on to the shop, and you'll see the bug floating around in the back. Be careful when you try to jump at it to kill it because you can fall into the water. Fortunately, you can climb back onto the walkway and try again. *'Bug 4:' This bug is located on a rocky ledge near the water on the west side of the lake. Head back to the entrance of the spring where you met the light spirit and swim over to the ledge where you can find it and kill it. *'Bugs 5 through 8:' These bugs are located in a cave that goes between Upper Zora's River and Lake Hylia. This requires us to hitch a ride on a Twilit Carrier Kargaroc, so stand near a piece of hawk grass and howl out the musical pattern shown to summon it. When you're flying, target-lock onto each of the bugs you come across and then do a dash to destroy it, collecting the Tears of Light in the same move. If you miss any, you can go through the cave again to get them. *'Bug 9:' Go over to the shack that's along the river in this area and go into sense mode when you're near the spirit. It is that of a bushy-haired woman who's just relaxing when a bug pops out and scares her. Just kill it to get its Tear of Light. On a nearby rocky ledge there is another Howling Stone that howls out a tune for us to copy. Listen to the tune when you're standing near the stone and make sure you repeat it note for note. You'll again be taken to a moonlit area where you must repeat the tune to the glowing golden wolf for him to howl it back to you. (The musical pattern this time resembles the Requiem of Spirit from ''Ocarina of Time''.) Again he will say "take sword in hand and find me", and on your map you will see the golden wolf icon appear near the east entrance of Castle Town. *'Bug 10:' This bug's located in the throne room of Zora's Domain, underneath a sleeping Zora. Attack the wall near the Zora to make the bug pop into view so you can kill it. *'Bugs 11 and 12:' These two bugs are in the middle of the pool at the bottom of the waterfall. Go down the waterfall and stand on the rocks to carefully attack each of the bugs so you can kill them and get their Tears of Light. *'Bug 13:' This bug is on a ledge to the west of the river where the waterfall is. You'll have to dig it out in order to kill it. *'Bug 14:' This bug is on a ledge to the east of the river where the waterfall is. This will require a lot of Midna-jumping to get to a sloping path where you'll see rupees to collect. You'll find the bug in a columned passageway near the sloping path. *'Bug 15:' This bug's located outside of Telma's Bar in Hyrule Castle Town. This requires us to leave Upper Zora's River, so go near the passageway of water that the two Zoras will swim down in a cut scene and jump in to travel down it. You'll end up near a bridge on the road we previously went through in Hyrule Field to get to the Castle Town. Follow the road back toward that location. Just before you enter, though, you'll get into another enclosed-area battle with some shadow beings, with one behind a partially fenced-off area. Take out that one first, then finish off the other two with a Midna-charge to create a Midna-warp spot. Then go into Hyrule Castle Town and head for Telma's Bar. You'll see the bug hiding near some boxes outside the bar. *'Bug 16:' After you get the fifteenth Tear of Light, Midna will have us open the map where we'll see the last bug we need to hunt down mysteriously appear in the middle of Lake Hylia. Warp back over to that location, and you'll see something letting out electrical sparks swimming around some wooden planks in the middle of the lake. From where you appear, swim out to that spot, and that something swimming in the water will emerge from it. Use your sense mode and you'll discover THIS BUG IS HUGE!!! It is called Twilit Bloat, and it will float in the air for a bit and then electrify itself before diving down to attack you. While standing on the center plank, stay out of its way when it's electrified, then jump onto the creature to bash it a few times. The creature will then move around for a bit before heading straight for you on the plank. Dodge out of its way when it does that, then repeat the same strategy of attack two more times. After the third successful hit, the bug will float belly up in the water. Get onto its belly, then use a Midna-charge to attack all its legs at the same time. It will turn into the final Tear of Light, and that will fill up the Vessel completely. Lake Hylia With the Vessel of Light filled up, the Twilight in Lanayru Province will be dispelled as everything in it returns to normal. Midna will return to a shadow form and remind you about the final Fused Shadow before she disappears. Then a luminescent being that resembles a large water snake appears, addressing himself as Lanayru, the spirit of light that protects this province. (Hmmm...I'm not sure I like what this may be suggesting.) He will tell Link about the history of the dark power that was locked away: that a group of dark interlopers with their magic tried to establish dominion over the Sacred Realm, but the three light spirits had intervened and sealed away the great magic that they had mastered. He warns Link that those who do not know the danger of wielding power will before long be ruled by it. As Link collapses from the information he's given, Lanayru's closing words are that the dark power he's seeking is sleeping in Lakebed Temple in Lake Hylia. NEXT: The escort mission to Kakariko Village and finding the Lakebed Temple. Category:Walkthroughs